1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to a sampling device adapted to be immersed in a body of fluid for extracting therefrom a sample. More particularly, this invention relates to a sampling device adapted to be immersed in a body of fluid for extracting therefrom a core sample including regions of varying density, such as any combination of scum, liquid and sludge.
2. Background of the Invention
It is often desirable to obtain a sample of fluid from tanks, drums, and other containers in order to analyze its contents for assurance that the system is performing satisfactorily or for environmental concerns, such as if the fluid is toxic, dangerous, or undesirable. Typical applications requiring such samples can include waste water/fresh water sampling, septic tank sampling, well sampling and other situations where the collection of a sample with roughly a small percentage of solids is needed. The fluid to be sampled can have one or more layers of diverse densities, generally called scum, liquid, sludge or the like.
One of the challenges of taking such samples is to obtain a sample that accurately represents the exact make-up of the fluid as close as possible from top and to bottom layers. Generally, the sampler device used to obtain such sample includes a tubular container, a solid rod running though the container, and a stopper and/or valve mounted at the end of the solid rod and manipulated from the exterior of the container at the other end of the container. However, samples taken are often disturbed unsatisfactorily with excessive turbulence caused by the conventional samplers. The excessive turbulence is often caused by restrictions within the tubular container, such as valves, stoppers, flaps, etc., and the design of the plug unit itself. Other devices employ an inlet for receiving the sample that is smaller that the diameter of the tubular container. As a result of these restrictions, the fluid is disturbed and the sample may not be a true sample of the fluid. Thus, what is needed is a sampler that can take a true core sample of the fluid having little if any disturbance caused by excessive turbulence.